


Save me

by booknerd637



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge is so done with them, Slow Burn, bi lance, kinda???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd637/pseuds/booknerd637
Summary: Lance and Keith have been best friends since they were six. A couple years later something tragic happens and Keith moves away.Lance, now a junior, in Voltron High wonders if he will ever run into the black haired boy again.....until someone runs into him, spilling coffee all over his t-shirt-his favorite one might he add."Keith?""...Lance?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to post this chapter forever but never had the time to do so with school and all that. Anyways I'm hoping this goes really well because I'm really excited to see how this turns out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

**First Grade**

**  
**

6 year old Lance grabbed a box of crayons and ran up to his teacher with a big smile on his face displaying a missing tooth, his blue eyes shinning with excitement.

 

"Mrs. Sanchez?" Lance asked, his excitement dimming a little with shyness. Mrs. Sanchez looked at her fellow student and chuckled fondly when Lance's face tinged with a little pink. Mrs. Sanchez waited patiently for Lance to ask her what he needed. 

 

"Can I have a piece of paper?"  Lance whispered, finally growing the courage to look her in the eye. Mrs. Sanchez smiled.

 

"Of course you can!" Mrs. Sanchez responded, grabbing a sheet of paper from a cabinet near her desk. "What are you going to do with it?"

 

Lance beamed. 

 

"I'm going to draw my family!" He said, his voice full of love and his eyes full of affection. Mrs. Sanchez's heart melted. 

 

"Can you show me when your done?"

 

"Well....." Lance drawled thinking about it. "It's supposed to be a surprise but I guess you can see! Just don't tell  _mamá_!!"

 

"Okay," Mr. Sanchez promised, handing the paper to the blue eyed boy. 

 

Lance snatched the paper out of her hand-not to roughly of course-his  _mamá_ didn't raise an animal and ran back to his seat. He bumped all of his crayons on the table and started drawing fervently, his tongue sticking out and his eyebrows knitted in concentration. Lance loved Mrs. Sanchez. She always gave the class free time in the beginning and in the end of class to do whatever they want. Also her class smells really good-like vanilla-unlike the other classes Lance visited where it smelled like his brother socks and butt. Lance mentally giggled at the word.  _Butt._

 

He was just finishing his drawing when he heard the classroom door open. Lance snapped his head toward the door and saw the principle and a woman standing next to him. He squinted his eyes when he noticed a figure clinging behind the woman's legs. Lance's eyes widened. 

 

 _A knew kid!_ , he thought giddy. 

 

 _No Lance_ , he scolded himself, _Calm down._

 

But he couldn't because their was a new student! Which means a knew friend!

 

Lance saw Mrs. Sanchez squat next to the boy, smiling kindly at him. He saw her whisper a few words to the new student-Lance trying to lean in to hear the conversation but to no avail. The door was just to far from his desk. But that didn't stop him. He was to curious. Mrs. Sanchez was explaining something to the new kid but they shook their head. Mrs. Sanchez frowned. Lance leaned in closer-hoping to catch snippets of the conversation but stopped when he almost fell off his seat. Mrs. Sanchez leaned closer to new kid as if telling them a secret. Finally Lance saw a boy emerge from behind his mother and start to walk toward Mrs. Sanchez. 

 

"Thank you Mr. Robin," Mrs. Sanchez said, Lance finally hearing the conversation. Mr. Robin nodded and hastily made his retreat. Mrs. Sanchez turned to address the woman in the doorway and Lance just realized how beautiful she looked. Not as beautiful as his  _mamá_   of course but she's a close second. 

 

"Don't worry Mrs. Kogane. He's in good hands."

 

The woman smiled politely at Mrs. Sanchez and crouched down in front of the boy. She whispered something in his ear and Lance saw the boy's eyes water slightly but his face was set in determination. 

 

Lance wished he could hear what she said. 

 

The woman finally left, waving goodbye at the boy and left the room, shutting the door with a soft  _click._

 

Mrs. Sanchez started walking toward the front of the room the boy trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Lance's blue eyes staring at him the whole time. He saw the boy tremble and Lance concluded that he was very brave. He would-no he knew he would-pee his pants if he were a new student. 

 

Mrs. Sanchez clapped her hands, making Lance flinch. "Class!" She called out, trying to grab the attention of the other students. She didn't need to though. The whole class is already looking at the front, staring at the new boy like he was fresh meat. Lance felt even more awed by the boy as he was being stared down by the whole class not even flinching. He could still tell the boy was scared by the tiny tremors he has.

 

When Mrs. Sanchez was satisfied she had the attention of her students she put her hands lightly on the boys shoulders. "Class, this is Keith Kogane. He moved here from Texas."

 

A girl with pigtails hand shoot up. Lance forgot her name. 

 

"Where's Texas?" She asked. Mrs. Sanchez smiled.  

 

"It's very far from here," Mrs. Sanchez said. The girl nodded her head like Mrs. Sanchez just said the answer to end wold hunger. 

 

"Now," She continued. "It is very hard to move out of your house and come to someplace totally different. You would miss your house if it happened to you right?" The whole class nodded their heads.

 

"I want all of you to be nice to Keith okay?"

 

"Okay!" The whole class chorused. Mrs. Sanchez nodded and looked down at the boy-Keith-and giving him a warm smile. 

 

"Keith, why don't you sit next to Lance? Lance raise your hand."

 

Lance's arm shot up in the air. His heart beating with excitement. Keith's eyes flickered toward Lance before looking at the ground. Mrs. Sanchez lightly nudged Keith and he started to slowly make his way to the open seat next to Lance. Keith plopped down in the seat next to him and looked at his hands intently, still not making eye contact with Lance. Lance studied the boy carefully. 

 

Keith has pale skin, to pale, his  _mamá_ would probably make to poor boy get a tan. He's skinny to, not as skinny as Lance but he was pretty up there. Besides Lance is tall for his age and his  _mamá_ said he was stretching. It freaked Lance out when she told him but then he got excited because it reminded him of the mom in _The Incredibles._  But much to his disappointment (and relief) his  _mamá_ told him it just meant that he was growing and it was natural to lose some weight. Danny-his older brother-said something about puberty but he didn't know what that was. Was it a disease?  _Dios mío_  is he going to die? He doesn't want to die! He's too cute to die!! Keith most have saw his horror because he tentatively looked up from his hands, looking at Lance with concern. 

 

"A-are you okay?" Keith asked. Lance instantly relaxed, his fears washing away. Keith's voice is really soft and quiet. 

 

Lance waved his concerns off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

 

"Oh okay," Keith mumbled. 

 

Silence. Lance hates the silence. 

 

"Hey wanna hear a joke?"

 

Keith shrugged. "Sure."

 

Lance cleared his throat, sitting up straighter on his seat and grinning widely. "Why don't fishes like to play basketball?"

 

Keith pursed his lips. "Why?"

 

"Because they were afraid of the net!" Lance laughed. 

 

Keith blinked. Once. Twice. His mouth formed an 'o' shape when he finally understood the joke. Lance laughed harder at his reaction. 

 

Then Keith laughed. 

 

Lance stopped laughing and swore that if angels laugh they would sound like Keith.   

 

"That's pretty funny," Keith said, giggling in between words. Lance flushed at the compliment. Nobody else at school understood his jokes, and if they did they didn't think it was funny. 

 

"Uh...thanks."

 

More silence. 

 

"Doyouwantobemyfriend?" Lance asked rapidly. Keith stared at him in confusion. 

 

"Huh?"

 

Lance took a deep breath to settle his nervous. 

 

"Do you want to be my friend?"

 

Keith stared blankly at him.

 

"Only if you want to!" Lance hastily said. "I'm not try-"

 

"Yes."

 

"What?" Lance asked dumbly. Keith smiled. 

 

"My answers yes."

 

Lance beamed. 

* * *

 

**4 years later...**

 

10 year old Lance and Keith were laughing at a meme Lance showed him. Their fifth grade teacher-Ms. Wood-snapped at them making them laugh even more.

 

"Lance! Keith!" Ms. Wood scolded. "Do I need to send you two outside!"

 

Lance wheezed. "N-No ma'am!"

 

Keith fell out of his chair. Lance couldn't hold it in anymore he cackled as he saw his best friend rolling all over the floor, Keith's arms wrapped around his stomach and his face red. Lance felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes and he composed himself, wiping away the tears. Ms. Wood sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't get paid enough for this shit." The whole class laughed at that. By the time the class calmed down Lance's stomach hurt so bad he couldn't breathe and his face was almost as red as Keith's. Almost. As for Keith...he was sprawled on the floor, his chest heaving in quick breaths. Lance helped him up before he got in trouble. 

 

"Are you guys done?" Ms. Wood sneered. Keith smiled, lazy and carefree. 

 

"Yup," Keith replied popping the 'p'. Lance giggled at his attitude but stopped when Ms. Wood gave him the 'look'. God their fifth grade teacher is a bitch. Lance missed Mrs. Sanchez. She was the best teacher Lance has ever had in his elementary years.

 

The classroom door opened abruptly scaring some students-including Lance.

 

"Keith Kogane?" A voice said, Lance immediately recognized the voice-belonging to their principle since Lance and Keith were in first grade-Mr. Robin. Keith raised his arm tentatively.

 

"Yes sir?" Keith replied, his voice cracking slightly. Yes Lance finally found out what puberty was and was relieved when he found out he was not going to die thank you very much. Lance shivered. Puberty. Disgusting. 

 

"Your dad called," Mr. Robin winced. "It's about your mom..."

 

Lance saw Keith freeze.

 

Mr. Robin hesitated, scanning the room like he just realized that he had an audience. He hesitated before continuing. "She's not doing to good..." 

 

Lance was the first to react. He grabbed Keith's arm and he pulled him out of the class and into the empty corridors of their school. Keith had his head down, his bangs blocking his face but Lance didn't need to see Keith to know how he feels. Lance saw Keith shake. It wasn't obvious to people who didn't know Keith but Lance knows him. He pulled Keith into a hug. "Keith..." Lance whispered, petting Keith's hair. Keith always calmed down when Lance pet his hair when Keith would wake up from a nightmare when Lance would sleep over. It worked. Keith's shaking decreased but there still was the slight tremor that would rake Keith's body. "Keith...It's okay." Keith shattered. 

 

Keith broke out in loud sobs, his tears and snot ruining Lance's shirt but he didn't mind. Keith wailed hugging Lance tighter making it hard for Lance to breathe. He didn't know what to do so he listened to his instincts that were screaming to comfort Keith. Lance kept petting Keith's hair, rubbing soothing circles on his back, and whispering to him that everything was going to be okay even though they both knew everything was far from okay. While Keith was sobbing Lance tried to contain his emotions. So he did the only thing he could think of. He buried it. He could deal with his emotions later when he knew Keith was going to be okay....or at least close to being okay. Finally Keith's sobs turned into sniffles, and his shaking stopped all together. Keith also eventually slackened the death grip he had on Lance.

 

Someone cleared their throat.   

 

Lance totally forgot Mr. Robin was with them. 

 

Lance saw Keith's face turn into a bright red and he guessed his face was just as red as Keith's.

 

"Your dad's waiting for you.." Mr. Robin announced awkwardly. Keith nodded and looked at Lance. Lance gave him a soft smile and gave him an encouraging thumbs up. 

 

Keith's lips twitched up slightly. He gave Lance a a quick hug and followed Mr. Robin the the office, glancing over his shoulder and giving Lance a long sad look. Lance hoped his smile was convincing. When they finally disappeared around the corner Lance sighed, his shoulder slumping and walked inside the classroom, ignoring the stares people were giving him.

 

He hopes everything is going to be okay. But he knows better. 

 

When Lance and Keith were in third grade Kacy fell very ill and the doctor informed us that she devolved cancer. It ran in her family. The doctor said she only had a few months but Kacy was just as stubborn as Keith-maybe more-and she lasted for about two years now. But as the years went by Kacy fell even more ill.

 

Keith was devastated for months when he heard the news and Lance tried everything in his power to try to make him happy again but nothing worked. Eventually Keith started to smile more. Not his teeth and dimple face smile but a small smile and a twitch of his lips. And that was okay for Lance. It took awhile after that for Keith to smile his normal smile again.

 

With a defeated sigh Lance tried to tune the lesson in, trying to push his thoughts about Keith and Kacy out of his mind and failing miserably.

 

 

 

Lance was anxious the rest of the day. His anxiety not helping with the matter at hand. He kept twitching and day dreaming. When the final bell rang for the day Lance bolted out of his seat and ran out the door. Then he had to run back to his class because he realized he forgot his backpack. When he was about to exit the school he hesitated. If he went outside then he would have to face the reality of the situation (Lance hates facing reality). If he went outside and faced the new then that would mean the whole day hasn't been a dream like Lance hoping it was. With a deep breath he walked out the school, shouldering his backpack and tried to walk out confidently. Key word tried. Lance scrutinize the outside of school, trying to look for his mom. When he found her Lance's heart raced. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and the rim of her eyes were swollen making her blue eyes pop out. Her tan skin was one shape lighter and Lance saw her fingers trembling, her usual neat bun was put up hastily, her hair sticking up in some places like she ran her fingers through them a lot. Some parents and students were looking at her weird and Lance glared at them, making them avert their gaze that was full with guilt. Lance stared harder at them.

 

Lance approached his mother caustically like approaching a caged animal. His mother looked up and her eyes welled up with a layer of fresh tears. She walked up to Lance, placed her hand on his cheek and Lance sighed closing his eyes and leaning into her warmth. It was familiar and it comforted Lance. When he opened his eyes his heart broke when he saw his mother's lip trembling and her hand on his cheek shaking. Lance peeled her hand off his face and gently cradled it in his hand. He looked at her and smiled. His mom sobbed and covered it with her other hand, Lance pulling her into a hug and letting her cry on his shoulder. He was in fifth grade but he was already taller than his mom. Lance felt tears burn in the back of his eyes but he pushed it down. His feeling aren't important right now. 

 

Lance didn't need to ask. He already knew. He knew by the way his mother was clinging onto him, just like Keith did. He knew by the way his mother looked at him. He knew. He knew. But he refused to accept it. Lance led them to the car because they were grabbing the attention of everyone around them and Lance didn't like it. People should mind their own goddamn business. He opened the drivers seat for his mom to climb in and he ran to the other side of the car, throwing his backpack in the back and sitting in the passenger seat. He waited for his mother to calm down because she was the one driving and Lance didn't know how to drive. Lance wondered how his mom drove all the way to school to pick him up with her feeling all over the place but Lance remembered she didn't have a choice. His dad was out of state for his job. His dad rarely left out of state to work but I guess he did and Lance was angry because it was totally bad timing. After a couple of minutes he decided to break the silence.

 

"Are you okay to drive  _mamá?_ _"_   Lance asked softly. His mom released a shaky sigh.

 

" _Sí, yo creo."_  His mom spoke in their native language when she's sad or distressed. She told Lance it calmed her down. Lance smiled. HIs mom turned on the ignition and they drove away, the silence consuming them again. 

 

" _Mamá, cuándo vamos a ver a Keith?"_  

 

His mom didn't answer for a long time. "Soon  _hijo."_   Lance nodded.

 

 

 

 

While his mom was driving Lance looked out the window in a daze. Driving always calmed him down. It was comforting to hear the purr of the engine and the soft music playing on the radio. But for some reason driving isn't keeping Lance calm, in fact it's doing the opposite. He keeps twitching and his palms are sweating and his heart is beating a mile a minute. When his mom stops the car and Lance is confused for a second until he see's where he's at. 

 

Keith's house. 

 

The usual lively house that Lance went to a million times throughout the years looks gloomy and well...dead. His mother grabbed his hands and he didn't notice he was shaking until his mother told him if he was okay. Lance dismissed her concern and her eyebrows knitted together. Lance knew she didn't believe him but that doesn't matter right now. He needs to know if his best friend is okay. His mom gave him one more comforting squeeze of his hand and she let go, climbing out of the car. Lance scrambled out of the car as well and walked behind her as they made their way toward Keith's porch, the flowers in the pots long past dead. Lance tried to remember the last time they watered them but came up empty. His mom knocking ripped him out of his thoughts.

 

They stood there, waiting for someone to answer. The longer they stood outside the longer Lance grew anxious. Lance was about to suggest they come back later but his mom grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay where he was standing. His mom knocked again. This time someone answered. The door creaked open and Lance gulped. After all these years Lance has only met Keith's father a handful of times, he works a lot and he looks nothing like Keith. Lance couldn't remember his name. He felt kinda bad.

 

"Can I help you?" A rough voice said. Lance shivered. He sounded horrible and looked horrible too. If Keith's dad looked bad Keith must look terrible. His mother smiled politely. Lance could tell it was forced but he didn't know why. Was something wrong? Lance didn't know.

 

"Hello, my names Laura and this is my son Lance," she gestured toward me and I froze when his gaze glanced at me. "I was a good friend of Kacy's." Her voice sounded tight when his mom said her name. Keith's dad said nothing, jut stared at us. Lance shuffled his feet, feeling uncomfortable. Then Keith's dad smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

"Yes, yes of course. Kacy talked about you all the time," The man said, ushering us inside. "Please come in, my name is Edward."

 

Edward shook my mom hand and then mine. His hands were big a rough. Lance looked around the house and he saw a few bottles laying around. Is that beer? Lance looked closer and decided yes that was beer. By why-?

 

"Keith's in his room," Edward said, breaking Lance out of his thoughts. Lance chuckled nervously, glancing at his mom. His mom gave him a concerned frown but Lance shook his head.

 

"Okay I'm going to go check on him. I'll be back  _mamá_." Lance pecked her cheek and walked up the stairs toward Keith's room. 

 

Lance saw a 'keep out' sign and he knew he was at Keith's door. He took a deep breath, raised his fist and knocked softly on the door. Lance winced. Even though he knocked softly the noise seemed to bounce of the walls and travel throughout the house. No answer. Lance grew worried. He knocked again but louder and longer. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

 

"Go away dad!!" Keith yelled, his voice muffled. Lance sighed.

 

"It's me Keith. Lance."

 

Silence.

 

"Lance?" Keith whispered his voice raspy. Lance smiled.

 

"The one and only dude."

 

More silence. Then Lance heard Keith walk toward the door. The door opened and Lance had to bite back a gasp. Keith looked horrendous. His eyes were red and there were dried tear tracks on his cheeks, his skin was so pale the black circles under his eyes stood out even more than usual. His hair was greasy and it was stuck to his forehead with sweat. And he looked so incredibly tired and sad that it broke Lance's heart. He's never seen Keith like this, not even when his mom was diagnosed with cancer. 

 

"Oh Keith..." Lance breathed sadly. Keith gave him a small smile but Lance could tell that took a lot of effort. Lance spread his arms out, inviting. Keith sniffled and threw himself at Lance. Lance led them both to Keith's bed to lay down. Keith hugged Lance tighter and Lance knew Keith wasn't to let go anytime soon. Lance help him just as tight reminding Keith that he's not alone. Lance had flashbacks to when they were kids. When Lance would sleep over and it was time to go to sleep Lance and Keith would throw the covers over themselves, grab a flashlight, and tell each other stories. They would giggle all night and in the morning they were walking zombies. When they were to tired to tell each other stories they would just lie down and count the stars on Keith's ceilings and Keith would talk about aliens and when Lance laughed he insisted they were out there. Lance's chest blossomed with warmth. With the events that happened recently this was the first time Lance felt truly genuinely happy. And h could tell Keith was too because he felt the grin Keith was wearing.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Lance teased. Keith snickered. 

 

"Just thinking about the time I put a spider on your bed."

 

Lance cringed at the memory. "That was really mean Keith!" he wined, pouting. Keith laughed. Lance didn't find it in his heart to be mad at Keith. They fell in a comfortable silence.

 

"Hey Lance?" Keith broke the silence first.

 

"Hmmmm?"

 

Keith paused. "Thanks for being here for me."

 

Lance tried to hide his grin. "Your welcome."

 

 

 

A few days later they had the funeral for Kacy Kogane. It went by a blur for Lance. Like he really couldn't believe this was happening. He sill can't. He hasn't seen Keith since he left his house a couple days ago. When Lance had to leave they literally had to pry Keith off of him. Keith hasn't been to school either but so hasn't Lance. His mom said he could stay home for a couple days if he wanted to and he gladly accepted the offer. After the burial everyone drove to Keith's house to eat and come together as a family. It was just his mom and himself that came. His dad was still out of state and Maria was at a school field trip and Danny was studying for his testing. They felt bad they couldn't come but Lance told them he'll tell Keith their condolences. When Lance walked into Keith' house he saw him go up the stairs and go into his room. Lance followed silently. Keith's door was open so he invited himself in. He saw Keith sitting on his bed, looking at his hands. 

 

"Hey Keith," Lance said softly. Keith jumped a little.

 

He looked up. "Oh, hey Lance."

 

Lance shuffled toward his bed and plopped down next to him. Danny and Maria flashed into his mind. 

 

"Ummm....Danny and Maria sends their condolences. They felt really bad they couldn't come." 

 

Keith nodded, staying quiet. Lance was about to ask how he was doing when he noticed something on Keith's cheek. It was a bruise and it looked really bad. It was yellow and green with a little bit of purple and swollen. And when Lance inspected Keith's injury further he noticed that it looked like a hand print? What the fu-

 

Lance touched the bruise without thinking about it. Keith hissed in pain. Lance mumbled a quiet apology. 

 

"Keith what happened?"

 

"Nothing," Keith said firmly, turning his head away. Lance glared at him.

 

"Don't lie to me."

 

"I said it's nothing Lance!" Keith snapped, his eyes seething. But if Lance looked closer he saw fear in his eyes as well. 

 

"Okay," Lance grumbled, Keith snapping at him stinging him a bit. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I'm just worried about you that's all."

 

Keith's eyes softened. "It's okay."

 

They didn't say anything else.

 

"Hey Lance?" Keith said his voice wavering. Lance turned nervous.

 

"Yeah Keith?"

 

"I'm moving back to Texas."

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

"Oh," Lance breathed his thoughts out. He felt his eyes burn. He tried to rub them away with the heel of his palm. It didn't work.

 

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I'm such a co-"

 

Lance cut him off with a tight hug, sobbing on his shoulder. He felt better releasing  all the emotions he bottled up the last couple days. "I'm going to miss you Keith."

 

Keith sniffled. "I'm going to miss you too....Lance."

* * *

 

 

**7 years later...**

 

17 year old Lance sighed, trying to rid his thoughts of his past. He missed Keith. A lot. When he moved away the first year they sent letter to each other everyday and when they got phones they exchanged numbers but after the first year Keith just...disappeared. He didn't call text or write back. Lance kept it up for a few months but gave up when Keith never answered. And it hurt Lance...a lot. It was difficult to make fiends his first year of middle school. Then he met Hunk and then Pidge and Shiro and Allura. Sure he made knew friends but there was a hole in Lance and he knew only Keith could fill it up. 

 

Lance scoffed, taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee. He needs to grow the fuck up. There's a chance he might never see Keith again. Lance squashed down the small hope that he might see Keith again. He sighed walking toward his locker when a force ran into him, spilling his very fucking hot coffee all over his favorite t-shirt.

 

"Shit!" Lance hissed when he felt his skin burn. My God his nipples are going to melt off.

 

"Oh gosh-I'm so so sor-"

 

Lance cut the person off. "It's okay dude don't worr- _fuck."_  

 

Lance looked up and he forgot about his nipples melting off and he forgot how sticky his shirt is going to be because he's looking at....

 

"Keith?"

 

"...Lance?"  

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

         

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Well I'm finally out of school, which means I can finally update! Fucking finally!

 

The next chapter should be out in a couple days, the latest next week.

 

Thank you and goodbye for now! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! An update! Fucking finally!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Keith stared at Lance in shock. He couldn't believe it! It's been years since he's seen Lance. A lot has changed since then...not just him but Lance too. Keith noticed that he got incredibly taller since he has last seen Lance, he was easily three inches taller than him. He has broader shoulders, but he was still lanky just like when they were kids except you could see his muscle outlines with the shirt he was wearing. Keith flushed when he realized he was staring for too long, but he couldn't help himself. 

A grin spread across Lance's face, displaying two dimples and a set of straight white teeth. Keith had to look away so he looked down at the floor, glaring at Lance's converse. Then Lance jumped toward him, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. Keith froze, not used to physical contact but he eventually relaxed in Lance's arms, inhaling his scent. Lance smelt like the ocean.  _Not now_ _gay thoughts,_ Keith scolded himself.

"Keith!  _Dios mío!!_  Is it really you?" Lance screeched, hugging Keith tighter. Keith winced in pain. Lance pulled back quickly when he saw the discomfort in Keith's eyes.

"Umm...Keith are you okay?" Lance asked softly, a frown on his face. Keith nodded and felt a little dizzy from the sudden action. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lance's eyes brows creased and Keith had to fight the urge to rub it away. Lance sighed. "I don't believe you but whatever you say man." Keith immediately relaxed. He really didn't want Lance prying into his life. Lance swooped in for another hug but it caught Keith by surprise and he lost his footing, causing Lance and himself to tumble on the floor. Keith grunted when Lance's body landed on top of his. He was way heavier than Keith expected him to be. Keith's body screamed in protest but he ignored it, his mind hyper aware of Lance's breath against his neck. 

"Shit! Fuck! I'm so sorry Keith!" Lance cursed, scrambling up from the floor and helping Keith up, his face beet red. "I didn't mean to fall on top of--fuck--I'm so so sorry. Oh my god!" Lance groaned and rubbed his face. "Oh my fucking god, kill me now."

And then Keith did something that he hasn't done in years. He laughed. 

Lance stared at him his mouth agape and his eyes in awe. Then his face hardened. "Hey! Why the hell are you laughing!" he huffed, crossing his arms, pouting. Keith laughed harder. 

"I'm sorry," Keith stopped laughing. "It's just your face..." he started laughing again. "You looked so horrified!" Lance grumbled rolling his eyes but Keith could see his lips turn up.

"Hahaha, very funny. Do you see me laughing?" Lance said sarcastically, pointing at his face. Keith laughed more and the most horrifying thing happened to him. He fucking  _snorted._ Now it was Lance's turn to laugh. Keith scowled, crossing his arms, his face growing pink. 

"I see your still a jackass." Keith said, swatting Lance's arm, avoiding direct eye contact with him. Lance smirked then shrugged. "Guess I still am."

They stood in silence. Lance cleared his throat.

"So what made you decide to come back from Texas?"

Keith shrugged. "It was way too fucking hot." Lance laughed. Keith sighed. "But honestly I missed home and I haven't came since...." Keith cleared his throat. Lance smiled sadly. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, when you were gone I visited your mom's grave one a week, you know, bringing her her favorite flowers. I mostly went alone but sometimes  _mamá_

and my siblings came with me....I hope that's okay?" 

Keith sniffled, giving Lance a watery smile. "It's more than okay...thank you Lance."

Lance smiled. "No problem buddy. So, what's your schedule?"

Keith grabbed his backpack from the floor where he dropped it and ransacked inside until he found a white crumpled paper at the very bottom. Lance grabbed Keith's schedule and inspected his classes. He brightened. "Cool, we have every class together except you have advanced art." Keith felt unusually happy about that. "I didn't know you could draw." Lance said. Keith flushed.

"Umm...w-w-ell," he stuttered. "When I left it was hard for me...so I found that drawing relaxes me so I just kept practicing over the years...so yeah." Keith finished weakly. That was the most information Keith has ever shared with anyone since he moved back. Lance nodded like he understood. "That's cool. Are you any good at it?" he asked. Keith smirked. His drawings were his pride and joy, he has never felt ashamed or embarrassed about them so he took out a black leather book and handed it to Lance. Lance gingerly opened the book and gasped.

"Wow Keith these are beautiful." Lance said softly, his eyes in awe as he continued flipping the pages. Keith blushed. He always got complements about his work but he felt especially happy that Lance loves them as well. Lance hands him back the book. "Thanks for letting me see, I know some people don't like other people to look through their sketchbook or whatever."

"Ummm...no promblem."

"I would love to see more later...can you show me during lunch?"

Keith nodded. Lance wants to see more of his work! And he basically invited him to sit with him! Keith's heart fluttered. 

"Wanna head to first?" Lance asked. shouldering his backpack.

"Sure." 

The conversation turned silent as they walked the halls.

"I'm sorry about your shirt..." Keith apologized awkwardly. Lance looked confused until he looked down at his shirt like he just noticed there was a big coffee stain on his t-shirt. Lance waved off his concerns.

"It's cool man, I have a spare in my locker."  

"Oh, okay."

They both walked to Lance's locker so he could grab his shirt and change in the bathroom and then they headed to first period just in time as the bell rang.

 

 

"So I really want you to met my friends." Lance said as they were both walking to the cafeteria since it was lunch. Keith's heart raced. He's not very good at...talking to people. 

"Um..I don't know.." Keith mumbled, looking at the floor. Lance bumped his shoulder. "It's okay man, you'll like them I swear." Keith sighed deciding to trust Lance. 

"Okay fine," Keith relented. Lance cheered.

They walked into the cafeteria and Keith was instantly overwhelmed with all the noise. He's never gotten used to it and he probably never will. Keith stuck close to Lance because he didn't want to get lost in the crowd since he wasn't entirely familiar with the school yet. As they walked deeper in Keith saw a boy with a orange band around his forehead wave at Lance. Lance smiled and waved back, grabbing Keith's arm toward the table. Keith's heart was racing. By the time him and Lance made it to the table Keith feared he'd go into cardiac arrest. 

Lance cleared his throat. "Guys!" The people sitting at the table immediately looked at Lance. Lance beamed at their attention. "I'd like to introduce someone important. This is Keith." everyone waved. Lance continued. "Keith the person with the orange band is Hunk." Hunk said a polite hello. "The gremlin sitting over their is Katie but we call her Pidge." Pidge flipped Lance off. Lance gasped and wiped away a fake tear. Keith chuckled. "Those two love birds are Shiro and Allura." Keith waved at the couple. 

"So Keith...I have an important question for you." Pidge said seriously.

"Shoot."

Pidge leaned in, her glasses gleaming. "Is mothman real or fake?" Keith heard everyone groan but he ignored them and scoffed.

"Real obviously." 

Pidge hummed and turned to Lance. "I like him." Lance laughed. 

"I'm glad. Well, I'm going to get lunch, I'll be back."

Lance walked to the line and Keith started to panic but as he talked more with the group he grew comfortable. Hunk looks intimidating but he's actually the sweetest of them all. Pidge is the most sarcastic and feisty. Shiro is kind as well but he intimidated Keith in the beginning because he had such a...formal aura. Same as Allura. A couple minutes later Lance returned with two slices of ham and pineapple pizza.

Pidge schrunched up her nose in disgust. "Your fucking nasty Lance."

"Language," Shiro immediately responded. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

Lance shrugged. "It's good."

"It's not that bad Pidge," Hunk agreed. Pidge groaned. "Not you too!" Hunk smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Pidge."

"What about you Keith?" Allura asked. "Do you like pineapple on pizza?"

Keith pondered the question. Then shrugged. "I don't care as long as it doesn't have anchovies."

Everyone shuddered and agreed. Then they asked Keith were he came from and if he likes the school so far and proceed to ask him more questions. Keith tried to answer as many of them as possible expect the personal ones that made him uncomfortable, Lance always changing the subject when it came to that.

"Hey Keith aren't you going to eat?" Lance asked. Keith bit his lip. 

"I forgot to bring my lunch." The truth was he didn't have anything at home to pack for school. Lance frowned. "Well I'm not going to leave you to starve...I'll go buy you something." 

Keith shook his head. He hated when people wasted their money on him. "It's okay Lance, I'm not really that hungry anyways."

"Too bad, I'm going to get you lunch," Lance insisted stubbornly. Keith knew it was a losing battle so he finally agreed but he told Lance he'd pay him back no matter how much Lance insisted him not to. 

"What do you want?"

"Uh, whatever."

Lance nodded. "Okay I'll be back."

Lance came back with a plate of steaming fried rice. Keith's stomach growled. "I got you fried rice because you used to be obsessed with it when we were kids."

Keith smiled. "Thanks Lance! I haven't had fried rice in years!" And he ate the whole plate in a couple of minutes. Pidge whistled. "Damn you ate that fast." Keith flushed and shrugged. Then Lance gasped. 

"Guys you have to see Keith's sketchbook! Keith can you show them?" Lance asked ecstatically. 

"Sure It's in my backpack."

Lance snatched his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook showing everyone is art work. Everyone praised him and he stuttered in embarrassment. 

At the end of lunch Shiro asked him if he wanted to join them to go to the arcade on Friday after school. Keith hesitated but everybody begged him to go and Lance gave him puppy dog eyes so he agreed to go.

 

When the final bell rang Keith and Lance walked together after school since Keith lives a few blocks away from him. Lance starts talking about his family and what he missed while he was gone. Keith didn't really mind that Lance was talking a lot, He wasn't much of a talker anyway. He preferred to listen. 

"How's your mom doing?" Keith asked. Lance's smiled fondly.

"She's doing good! Danny recently proposed to his girlfriend and their wedding is in a couple of months and he finally moved out of the house. Maria is still iving at home--sadly--and she says she not planning to date anyone but we all now she's lying." Lance rolled his eyes and Keith chuckled. "But a couple years later after you left  _mamá_ got pregnect with twins!" Keith gasped.

"Really!!" Lance nodded. "Yeah! And then a couple years later Rosie was born."

Keith smiled."That sounds great Lance."

"Yeah..." Lance grinned. "But Rosie'd birthday is coming up do you want to come?"

Keith bit his lip, unsure. "Pleaseeee," Lance begged. Keith sighed. "Fine."

"HELL YEAH!!!"

Keith shook his head, yup Lance didn't change one bit.

 

 

They finally made it to Lance's house and they went their separate ways. Keith checked the time and cursed when he realized he was going to be late. He ran the rest of the way home and was exhausted ny the time he made it to his house. He opened the door quietly praying he wouldn't wake up his dad.

Luck was not on his side.   

"Keith," A gruff voice called from the living room. Keith flinched. "Yes Father?"  

"Come here!" His dad slurred his words together and Keith new he was very drunk. He quickly walked to the living room and cried out when his dad roughly grabbed his hair.

"What did I say about coming home late?" He said calmly, his breath reeking with alcohol.

Keith whimpered. "Don't do it."

Edward sneered. "And you did it anyways." He tightened his hold on Keith's hair and slapped him.

"I'm sorry dad!"

Keith wheezed when he punched him in the stomach.

"No your not you faggot!!!"

That stung more than the second slap his dad gave him. After his dad let out all of his anger Keith limped to his room and collapsed with his clothes still on, exhausted and in pain.

It took awhile but Keith finally drifted off to sleep dreaming about a boy with blue eyes and the ocean. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....this chapter didn't come out as planned.
> 
> I kinda rushed toward the end sorry :/
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another update!!
> 
> But y'all season 6 fucking ruined me!! I'm still crying over it fmkevpnvorngkinedfnopenp-
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It was finally Friday and Lance was buzzing with excitement.  

The week flew by and Lance felt like he was on cloud nine the whole time. He hasn't been this happy since his mom told him he was going to be a big brother. Ever since Keith came back he felt...relieved and content like all the weight--that he didn't even know was there-- was lifted off his shoulders. But Lance felt a nagging presence in the back of his mind. That there was wrong with Keith and that Keith was hiding something from him and Lance couldn't help feel a little...hurt. Back then Keith would always turn to him for comfort and advice. Lance knew he shouldn't feel hurt, because it's been a very _very_ long time since he's seen Keith and times have changed but most importantly it's none of his business but it felt like it...was.   

Lance jolted when he felt someone poke his shoulder.

Keith whispered, smiling sheepishly. They were currently in their 6th period and Lance was itching to leave. "Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you. I was calling you for a while but you wouldn't respond...are you okay?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said easily. Keith shrugged. Lance tapped his pencil repeatedly on his desk. Keith sighed, annoyed. "Can you please stop. It's fucking annoying. I'm trying to work. Unlike some people."

Lance smirked. "Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "And hey! I am working!!"

"Okay then. What are we working on right now?"

_Shit_

Lance scrambled his papers and tried to remember what they were working on. To be honest Lance zoned out the teacher since he first stepped foot in the classroom. 

Keith smiled smugly, his eyes mocking. "You were saying?"

"Shut up!" Lance hissed, punching Keith in the shoulder. Keith winced. Lance froze.

"Um...sorry, I didn't realize I hit you hard. Are you okay?"

Keith glared at him but his eyes softened when he saw the true concern in Lance's eyes. "Yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

But that's the thing. Lance couldn't stop worrying. Because he didn't even hit Keith that hard. And now going back to the couple of days since Keith's been back, Lance noticed all Keith wore were sweatshirts and longsleeves, never short. 

"So we're meeting after school right?" Keith asked, breaking Lance out of his thoughts once again. 

"Uh, yeah Allura's uncle has a mini van so we can all fit."

"Cool," Keith said, never looking up from his work. Lance swallowed his pride and decided to ask Keith what they were doing since Lance did not want to fail another class. 

"So....what are we doing again?"

Keith just smiled and explained.

 

 

Finally after what felt like forever the final bell rung and Lance cheered. Keith just rolled his eyes and said he needed to go by his locker to grab his sketchbook, he asked if Lance wanted to come but Lance declined saying he needed to go to the office to pick up a paper. Keith just shrugged and said he'd meet him in front of the school in five minutes. Lance agreed and bolted to the office.

"Hello Lance," one of the office ladies said. Lance forgot her name and he felt slightly guilty. He didn't want to be rude so he said a polite hello, grabbed the paper he needed, and walked to the front of the school. 

Lance saw Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Allura talking but he couldn't see Keith. He should've been here by now.

"Hey losers!"

Hunk smiled and gave him a hug. "Hi buddy!" Lance chuckled. 

"Has anyone seen Keith?" Lance asked, looking around for the black haired man. "He went to his locker to grab something, he should be here by now."

Pidge smirked. "Are you worried about your boyfriend," she teased. Lance blushed.

"Pidge," Shiro said in warning. His dad voice in action. Pidge grumbled. "I was just joking jezzz dad."

Shiro turned beet red and spluttered. "Stop calling me that!" Pidge just shrugged.

Hunk patted Lance in the back. "I'm sure he'll be here soon buddy, don't worry."

Lance just sighed and nodded. 

"Oh," Allura pointed. "There he is!"

Lance turned and saw Keith walk out of the building, his posture tense and his face pale. Lance saw Keith holding a punch of papers that looked like they were ripped off with trembling fingers. One of the papers flew out of Keith's hands and Lance snatched it before it could fly away. When he looked at the paper he saw it was one of Keith's drawings. Lance gasped and rushed toward Keith, the group following him close behind.

"Keith what happned!" 

Keith starred blankly at the paper in Lance's hands. "Nothing," he muttered. Lance scoffed in disbelief.

"Nothing! Obviously something happened because your sketchbook is ruined! What the hell happened?!?" Lance demanded, his voice growing angry. Lance felt Hunk put a hand in his shoulder but Lance shrugged it off.

"Just tell me what happned Keith I-- _we_ \--want to help," Lance said softly, his anger washing away.

Keith glared at Lance harshly under his long bangs. "Look Lance, it's an old sketchbook, I've had it for years! This was bound to happen sometime!! So when I say nothing happned, nothing fucking happned okay!!" He yelled, his eyes blazing. Lance flinched. Keith sighed and stuffed his work into his backpack. 

"Well then," Allura said tentatively. "Coran wants the van back by before midnight so we should start heading out."

The group started walking towards the car, Shiro and Pidge arguing on who gets the ride in the front. Shiro wins. Lance decided to hang back with Keith. The air between them was tense and it felt like it was hard to breathe. Lance decided it was time to man up.

"Look Keith...I'm sorry I yelled at you, It's just I'm worried about you man." Lance confessed, rubbing his middle finger and thumb together. Keith stayed quiet. Lance felt his heart race, and his palms grow sweaty. Finally Keith sighed.

"It's okay Lance, I forgive you. I just forgot what it felt like for someone to care for me," Keith smiled shyly.

Lance smiled then frowned. "Wait, what do you mean by you forgot what it felt like to be cared about?" Keith froze and Lance knew he hit a nerve. "Keith you don't have to tell me, I mean I would love to know but I'm a pretty nosy person so I don't want to force you into telling m--"

"Lance."

"What I mean to say is...when your ready to tell me I'll listen."

Keith smiled. "Thanks Lance." 

The two boys smiled and climbed all the way into the back of the van. Allura driving, Shiro sitting in the passenger seat with a triumphant grin in his face, Hunk sitting in the back with a pouty Pidge.

"You guys ready??" Allura said, grinning in the review mirror. Everyone cheered, even Pidge. Allura pulled out of the school parking lot and slapped Shiro's hand away when he was reaching for the aux cord. Shiro mumbled a quiet 'ow' but Allura ignored him.

"Shiro. You know the rules!" Allura scolded. Shiro sighed. "Keith give me your phone." Keith raised an eyebrow. "Uh why?" Shiro sighed again. "Any person that's new to the group gets to pick the music. It's a tradition."

Lance felt his heart go fuzzy when Shiro mentioned Keith was apart of the group. He nudged Keith's shoulder and silently gasped when he felt a shiver go down his spine....like he had been shocked, in a good way. Lance wondered if he felt that earlier and if Keith felt it to. Keith's face flushed to the tip of his ears and Lance thought it was fucking adorable.  _Not now brain!! Stop thinking about how cute Keith is!! And how he has pretty eyes and probably the softest hair-_

"What's your password?" Shiro asked and Lance couldn't be more grateful for the man. He would leave this...Keith promblem for future Lance. Pfffttt sucks for future Lance.

Keith shrugged. "Don't have one."

Everyone gasped. Keith looked panicked and Lance lightly touched his shoulder, and Keith relaxed slightly. _Fuck._ "What? What's wrong without having a password?"

Hunk turned to look at him, his face horrified. "That means Pidge can look into your phone easier."

Lance shivered. "I think you might want to put a password now since, your apart of the group buddy."

Pidge grinned evily, her glasses glinting in the sun making her look more evil. "You know I still can get into your phones with or without a password right?"

It was Hunk's turn to shiver now. "Creepy. Really creepy."

"Pidge won't go through your phones. Right Pidge?" Shiro said sternly. Pidge shrugged. "No promises."

"Anyways...." Shiro said, changing the topic. "Which playlist Keith?"

"I don't know. Any I guess. They're pretty much the same songs."

Allura cursed when someone tried to cut her off. "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WAIT YOU QUIZNAK!!!!"

Everyone laughed and Allura flushed in anger complaing about stupid drivers. 

_Come as you are, as you were_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend_

_As an known enemy_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_The choice is yours, don't be late_

_Take a rest as a friend_

_As an old_

 Pidge screeched. "Holy fuck!! This is my shit!! Turn it the fuck up!!"

 Hunk chuckled when Shiro scolded Pidge for her language. Lance banged his head on the window.

 "Keith!!" He whined, "Why does you music taste suck????!!!"

 Keith shrugged. "It doesn't." It sounded more of a question than a statement. Lance just sighed and continued banging his head on the window and winced when Pidge started singing along. This was going to be a long ride....but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 When Allura pulled in the parking lot, Lance unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car while Allura was still trying to park.

"SWEET, SWEET, FREEDOM!!!" Lance cheered, throwing himself to the ground. Hunk made a noise of disagreement behind him.

 "Lance," Hunk pleaded. "Please get off the floor, it's dirty."

 Pidge snorted. "Lance fell asleep in a dumpster one time when he got wasted."

 "You what???" Keith snickered. Lance groaned his face burning with embarrassment. "It was one goddamn time! One!! Time!!"

 Hunk pulled him off the ground and onto his feet, patting his back. "It's alright buddy, we all do stupid things."

 Keith laughed. "Some more than others." Lance pouted and Keith smirked playfully.

 "Okay guys, let's go get us a booth before it starts getting busy," Shiro said, holding Allura's hand. Everyone agreed and went inside the arcade. Lance saw Keith's eyes light up with awe. 

 "Okay so Keith, Lance, Pidge go find a booth. Me, Allura and Hunk will get the food," Shiro ordered. "Lance text me everyone's orders."

 Lance saluted. "Okay dad, I won't let you down!" Everyone chuckled, Shiro just sighed. 

 "C'mon guys! I wanna get that booth by the bathroom," Pidge said pulling on Keith and Lance's sleeves. Keith raised and eyebrow at him. Lance shrugged. "She has a small bladder but hates to admit it," he whispered. Keith nodded in understanding.

 "You know I can hear you right Lance?" Pidge hissed. Lance yelped. "I didn't say anything!" Pidge rolled her eyes and sprinted to the booth by the bathroom. As soon as she sat down Pidge trapped some napkins to build....something. Keith slid in the booth and after some debating Lance decided to sit next to him. Keith's shoulders brushed against his and he felt that same shock.  _Not now. This is a problem for future Lance._

 Lance felt his pocket buzz and he sighed in relief. It was a text from Shiro.

 "Hey guys Shiro is almost to the front. What do you guys want to eat?"

 "Pepperoni pizza and a slushi," Pidge answered automatically, not even looking up from her napkins. Lance typed it in. "What about you Keith?"

 "Um...I don't know. I guess I'll get what your getting."

 Lance shrugged. "What do you want to drink?"

 "Water."

 Lance sighed. "So simple." Keith scowled and Lance chuckled putting in the final parts of the order and hitting send. 

 

 

A couple minutes later Shiro, Allura and Hunk all came carrying the food. Pidge already started attacking her pizza before Allura even set it on the table. Moments later everyone else was shoving their face with food. Hunk choking a couple times, and Lance reminding him he needs to chew them swallow. Which of course set Allura and Pidge into a fit of giggles making Hunk blush and Shiro and Lance groan. Keith was just confused. 

 Lance finished the last of his wing and patted his stomach, sighing contentedly. "Man that was good." Keith hummed in agreement. "Yeah these are probably the best wings I've tasted." Lance grinned.

 "Okay well," Pidge stood up abruptly and jumped over her side of the booth. "I'm going to try and beat my score st Call of Duty. See ya bitches later!" Pidge bolted. Hunk sighed. "I should probably go with her." 

 "Yeah, you probably should buddy." Lance said, patting his back. Hunk slumped and followed after Pidge.

 "Well me and Allura are going to stay here for a bit, we'll meet you guys later." 

"Don't get into too much trouble boys," Allura warned. Lance smirked. "No promises!" Allura shook her head fondly and watched the two boys run off. Allura sighed. "Those two boys are more denser than you Shiro."

 "Hey!!"

 Allura giggled and pecked Shiro's cheek.

 

 

Lance gasped when he saw a familiar sign.

 "C'mon Keith!!" Lance said impatiently. "Your too slow!!" Keith laughed. It was a nice laugh.

"Where are we going?" Keith asked. Lance grinned. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Keith answered with no hesitation. Lance felt his heart beat. "Well then follow me!"

Lance had dragged Keith to his favorite game of all. Dance dance revolution. Keith groaned. 

"Lance, I can't fucking dance!"

Lance shrugged. "You don't have to know how to dance! It gives you the steps on the screen anyways!"

Keith brushed his bangs away from his forehead and relented. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "But if I break something, I'm blaming it on you!" Lance snickered and put the coins in the machine.

Lance immediately started dancing as soon as he heard the music blare to life. He didn't even have to look at the screen for the steps. It was all muscle memory now. Dancing was a big thing for Lance and his family since he was raised in a Cuban household. Dancing was never hard for Lance, it helped him relax. From the corner of his eye Lance can see Keith struggling....a lot. His posture was tense and he was a stiff as a board it was comical. If his  _abuelita_ saw Keith right now she would grab his hips and make him sway to the rhythm of the song. Lance smirked and was going to insult him but he faltered when he saw Keith's face. His eyebrows were greased with concentration and his lips were set in a hard line. Lance noticed that Keith's eyes were the most expressive part of his face. When Keith would get a step right his eyes would light up and his lips would twitch. If he missed a step Keith's eyes flashed with frustration and anger before changing into determination. Keith was beautiful. 

Lance faltered and missed a step. He swore and scowled when Keith hollered in pride. Lance tried to concentrate--he really did--but he couldn't stop thinking about fucking Keith! Keith and his dark eyes and hair, his pale skin and lips that were so pink-

Another step.  _Fuck._  

Lance groaned when the screen flashed player two as the winner. He couldn't help feel a little awed. Nobody has ever beaten him.  _Ever._ Lance felt a wave of anger rush over him but it disappeared when he looked at Keith.

Keith had a lopsided grin on his face, displaying one little dimple in his left cheek that Lance never noticed before. The sweat on Keith's forehead made his bangs stick to his face which made Keith push his bangs away only to make it flop down again. Keith had a flush added to his usual porcelain skin and his eyes were sparkling. Keith was practically fucking glowing. And when Keith licked his lips Lance thought he saw God.

He also knew he was so  _fucked._  

"I can't believe I beat you!" Keith laughed a little on the hysterical side. 

"I can't believe you beat me too," Lance muttered, still trying to catch his breath. Keith huffed. "What happened towards the end? You were doing good in the beginning." Lance shrugged. "I got distracted!" Keith raised one of his perfect eyebrows. Lance flushed and looked away hoping Keith would mistake it for the light. Lance sighed and rubbed his face, willing his face to go back to their normal color. 

"Welp!" Lance declared, "I'm thirsty as fuck! Wanna head back to the booth?"

Keith nodded. "Sure I'm thirsty too."

"I'll race ya. Ready, set, GO!"

Lance bolted off and laughed when he heard Keith scream in protest. He just kept running. His muscles screamed in agony and his lungs were burning but Lance pushed himself, determined to beat Keith. Where was Keith anyway? He should have caught up by now. Lance skidded to a halt and turned to find no Keith chasing behind. Lance frowned. Did he get lost? Lance started walking back to the game but stopped halfway when he noticed a tense figure.  _Keith._ Lance stopped when he saw a taller male hovering over Keith.  _Was that Rolo? Wait if Rolo is here that means she is also here._ Lance resumed walking until he was behind Rolo.....and Nyma.  _Of-fucking-course._

"Stay away from Lance, he's mine!" Nyma sneered. Keith flinched. Lance saw red.

Lance cleared his throat.

Nyma jumped and immediately had her arms wrapped around his waist. "Oh Lance babe! I was just telling this... _insect_ , to leave us alone!" Lance rolled his eyes so hard he was afraid they'd pop out of his head. Lance grabbed Nyma's arms and unwound them from his waist. "Nyma, you broke up with me!" Nyma pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. Seriously what did he see in her? "That was a mistake baby," Nyma cooed, running her hands on his chest. Lance scoffed and slapped her hands away. "Nyma please get the fuck away from me and Keith."

"Oh you mean this loser? He's nobody Lance, why do you even hang out with him? He's a  _fag,_ " Rolosaid, smiling cruelly. Lance's fist shook. Lance stepped right in between Keith and Rolo. 

"Hey Keith," Lance grinned. "Mind taking a few steps back?" Keith grabbed onto his jacket sleeve. "It's okay Lance, let's just go-" Lance cut him off firmly. "No it's not okay. Please Keith take a step back." Keith swallowed and did what he was told. Lance faced back at Rolo.

"Now where were we?" Lance hummed. "Oh yeah!"

Lance raised his fist and punched Rolo in the face. 

 

 

"I can't believe you did that you idiot!" Keith hissed, putting a cube of ice on his face. They were currently in the bathroom, hiding from the group. Lance winced and Keith apologized though Lance knew he didn't mean it. Well he earned that.

"I couldn't stand around and do nothing Keith!"

Keith sneered his face twisted up in anger. "We could've walked away Lance!!"

"I couldn't let that dick say these things to you!" Lance yelled, he took a deep breath. "Nobody should say those things to anybody," he said more softer. Keith's face softened a little then he sighed. "I had it handled," he muttered.

"No, you didn't Keith."

Keith threw away the rest of the ice cube and grabbed a napkin to gently dab under Lance's swollen eye. Silence washed over them and Lance fidgeted. 

"It wouldn't be the first time this happened to me," Keith whispered. Lance jolted in surprise. "Keith..."

"Look don't worry about it-"

"Why do you only wear long sleeves?'

Keith blinked. "Uhh what?"

"Why do you always wear long sleeves?" Lance repeated his question. Keith opened his mouth. "The truth Keith."

Keith averted his eyes. "Not now Lance, your hurt."

Lance groaned trying to hold his frustration in. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Lance jumped a little. Keith shoved his face in Lance's chest.

"I'm so sorry Lance," Keith took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry..."

Lance shushed him and rubbed his back. "It's okay Keith...I'm a little frustrated that's all."

Keith sniffled and looked at Lance. His eyes were glazed with tears and Keith looked so sad and scared and  _lonely._ Lance's chest ached. "Promise?"

Lance smiled gently. "Promise. I'll always be here for you Keith. Your not alone. Not anymore."     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of his chapter?? I hope you guys liked it as well!!
> 
> If there are any mistakes please tell me I'm a big girl I can take it and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me!
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be more fluffy and happy!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time <3


End file.
